


The Walls

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Beast - Freeform, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Cannabalism, Dark Fantasy, Gore, Horror, Keith isnt Human, M/M, Monsters, Murder Kink, Murder is actually pretty normal in this set universe, Possesive Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Vore, i like horror, im experimenting, neither is lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Keith Is Starving.





	The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> aye chief, this shit is dark and most likey not your cup of tea, so read the tags before progressing. This dark asf.

Everybody's leaning on the walls  
I don't think they're ready for the fall 

walls, chase atlantic 

 

there's something sinful and dirty in the air tonight. its heady and twisted, all types of wrong as it tries to coax him in with the taste of sweet cream and sex. the room is so damn packed. bodies of flesh just twisting and grinding into the eventually become muted and faded to his eyes like street lights in the rain. Keith doesn't remember why he's here. he feels lost and uncoordinated as he stumbled through bodies, tripping lover his own feet and catching himself against dingy walls. he can feel them, the walls. they inhale and exhaust against his feverish skin. jumping and vibrating, rattling his teeth in his jaw as he feels heavy bass music shake him to the core.

he can't think. his mind is all types of messed up, brain rattling around in his skull as he tries to process what's going on around him.

someone with dark dark eyes glare at him as they brush past him with some scary sweet little thing with bubblegum hair chewing love bites into their neck. keith stares and has half the mind to snarl his teeth back. as quick as they come is as quick as they go and he finds himself practically floating into a room that's hazy and corrupt. there's a thrilling kind of smoke in the air. one that curls around his lungs like a lazy cat that has sunk its claws in and refuses to go. it gets him a little high. makes Keith inhale just a bit deeper just to let himself get lost in it.

there are people strew about. some lie on floors, curled up around others, feeding and sucking off each other. they look tired yet electrified. the bitter metallic scent of blood shaking into the floors as humans and vampires alike get lost in nefarious pleasures. it makes his nose twitch and pupils dilate. at the scent of blood, something dark and primal rears its ugly head inside of him.

keith huffs, chest heaving and mouth impossible dry as he teeters in place. he feels as if he's losing himself. the monster he struggles in vain to keep locked away, clawing at his insides, begging to get left out and show these creatures what a real savage is. inside his mouth, Keith's teeth ache.

he keeps going. feet taking him deeper and deeper into a den of shadows until the sweet heart scent of sex and blood become indistinguishable from each other. the urge to fuck and maim is so incredibly strong, Keith wants to claw his face off. bodies shove him into a wall in their carelessness and he growls, catching himself against the wall. his nails, thick and black, incredible sharp and dangerous as they dig into rotten wood. Keith needs to calm himself before he loses it and causes a blood bath.

something so inexplicably wrong purrs at the thought of spilling this blood of all these creatures. “I'd bathe in it” he thinks. “I'd lick my chops like the dog i am and lap at it like sweet nectar. maybe even devour the fles-”

Keith shakes and shakes and shakes until he can do nothing but try to hold the beast at bay as he curls in on himself on the disgusting floor. like a dog. how so fucking fitting.

its getting so hard to control himself. his own claws dog into the meat of his forearms, ripping away the skin, dark dark red- almost black blood welling up inside the wounds. he can hear their sniffing, the vampires. the want to devour him. his blood is like honey and they are the flies, they want to make a corpse of him. keith is slipping. either they will get to him or he will get to them. both options will leave this room stained in rotted red. they crawl closer and closer, a pale hand closes around his wrist, the beast in him howls. canines, long and sharp, made for tearing meat elongate until he can practically taste the blood of parasites heavy on his tongue.

“this is it”, he thinks panting. “this is where I-” 

“now what are you leeches doing preying upon this poor little pup?” a voice like honey and something poisonous croons out. immediately they scatter. with fear in their eyes and a hiss of protection, they slink away from the creature before him, the one standing like a god in his wretched sight. he's holy and light, gentle whites, soft blues, and sweet golds as he stares down at keith with pearly white teeth. he's gorgeous.

and so so terrifying.

even with his teeth- so square and normal. inexplicably human, they scream danger. the scream carnage and power- a type of power that a beast like Keith couldn't possibly comprehend or even want to.

it's scary and his mouth waters. the desire to sink his teeth into something so powerful and holy, to make a mess of it insides and roll in its saccharine gore is so powerful that he aches. canines pressing down in his gums with a vengeance. Keith wants to whine on his hands and knees and beg. for what? he doesn't yet quite know.

“oh look at you” he coos sweetly, voice like syrup as his hand comes out to stroke his chin like one might do to a dog, with two slender fingers. the scent coming off of him is intoxicating. its thick and cloying, the sweet heady scent of spoiled peaches and harsh cinnamon. it stirs the beast inside him. its hungry. he's hungry. mouth becoming incredibly dangerous as saliva pools around sharp sharp teeth. his eyes narrow, nostrils flaring and throat rumbling as the urge to devour overtakes him.

Keith wants to eat him.

“these mean little parasites bothering you pup? they are aren't they?” he pouts and its fake, plump lips turning down into a frown but eyes shining with amusement. keith is huffing now, lungs expanding rapidly inside his rib cage as he stares hazily at the creature in front of him. “you poor thing… would you like to come with me? I'd treat you so well.” he isn't talking to directly to keith anymore, more along the lines of talking at him as hell slides his hands up along his jaw to brush against his cheek to pet at his hair. its nice. so nice. the beast is demanding his sink his teeth into its slender hand and hear the delicate crunch of bones and tendons being snapped between his teeth.

Keith's control is hanging by a thread.

 

“I think,” he tells him with a brought being smile, “that I'll keep you. tame you like the others since you obviously have no master, what do you think?” 

the question is rhetorical and if it wasn't, keith couldn't speak if he tried. only thunderous growls and snarls pushing past his vibrating throat. he's held himself so still, afraid that if he moved even a bit he'd lung at the pretty thing in front of him and maul its throat out. maybe- no not maybe, would proceed to devour everyone and everything else in this house into blood painted the walls and stained the floors.

“a red collar would look lovely on you since you have such pale skin. ah!” a moment of realization hits him as he stares down at Keith's shivering form, hand formed into a soft fist as it lightly slams down into his open hand in a “ah ha!” movement. “I'll call you red. you'll be my lovely red paladin.”

“red.” 

Keith thinks red and can only imagine the bittersweet metallic taste of blood pooling down his throat as he laps it all up. staring at the man in front of him, he and the beast wonders, would his blood taste like his scent? spoiled peaches and too spicy cinnamon? Keith wants to know. He wants to know so very badly, to the point where he gets on his knees and shakily crawls towards lovely tan skin, mouth salivating like a starving dog. Spit spews down his chin messily and Keith is too far gone to care. He's so hungry and the pretty man in of him smells so good. He called Keith lovely, said he wanted to make him his pet. Its demeaning. The beast disagrees. Snaps and snarls at the pathetic human side of Keith saying every good beast has a gorgeous master.

And gorgeous the man is, with his pretty blue eyes that Keith wonders if they would still be pretty if he crushed it between his molars. Grounded it up into smushed little bits.

The man coos, Keith shakes.

“You're hungry aren't you, you poor little thing…” He tuts, crouches down to Keith's trembling drooling form and pats his cheek. Keith does not know how he hasn't sunk his teeth into that sweet smelling flesh yet. “You're hungry pet but you need permission to eat don't you? I can tell. See it in your gorgeous wild eyes. You're but a beast pretending to be a man. Just a dog playing human.” Keith growls. The creatures in the room tense up in fear yet the man just smiles a sweet smile. 

“Hush little one, you know it's the truth. You're just a lost little pup in need of an owner.” Keith- Keith growls then thinks again. He can't quite grasp words like this. They slip into the snaps and snarls of an animal. His claws tear up the wood leaving deep marks and the smell of fear is heavenly in the air. Keith. Wants. To. Eat. Wants to tear all the creatures in here from limb to limb and gorge ln their insides. And then- … 

And then he wants to rut this pretty little thing into the ground as he gnaws on his bones. Keith whines and gets hushed again.

“Say it. Say you'll be my pet- my good boy and I'll let you eat. That's what you want right, love? To eat. Puppy needs permission though, and all he has to do is say yes to be mine and he can eat as much as he wants. Keith stares at him dazed. It's a struggle to talk through canines and the beast clawing at the inside of his mind, begging to split the skin it hides in and roam free, but with keith's last shred of humanity, he pushes it all back. Staring dazedly at the pretty man who smiles at him smugly, as if he already knows he has Keith. He doesn't know what being this man's pet would entail but he's strong and dangerous. More dangerous than Keith and all these keaches combined. It radiates off him in waves. Keith swallows tightly.

“Please…” he begs silently, tears dripping down his face, the skin of his knuckles already starting to split to reveal inky black fur. “Please, yes, anything. I'm so hungry!” He sobs pawing at the ground. A soft hand touches his neck, something that feels like ice cold chains locking tight around his neck. Plush lips pressed to his ear and tells him; “Good boy. Go eat.”

It's a dark delirious blur after that. Keith can only remember the pain that comes with shedding his human skin to solid muscles and fur, and the oanicked screams of humans and vampires alike running for their lives, trying to escape. There is blood. There is so much blood, flesh and guts torn apart like shredded paper. Keith remembers grabbing a human girl before crushing her neck between his teeth. It had snapped between his jaws like brittle chicken bones as he tore of her arm and flung her corpse away to tear the meat of her flesh off an chew. It was good, so sweet and bitter. He craved more and ate more until his muzzle matted with blood and gore. In the midst of it all was him. His new owner, master, the beast snarled at him with glee, standing in the midst of the gore with a delighted look on his face. His blue eyes shone like ocean's glittering in the sun and he still smelled so sweet.

Keith prowled toward him with intent, and instead of being worried, his new masters eyes twinkled with amusement. “You greedy pup, you ate them all.” Keith huffed, a monstrous sound that had him giggling. “Even though you ate them all you want more right?” He asked petting at Keith's bloody snout. “You want me?” He stepped back tugging off his shirt. Keith salivated at the sight of his smooth flawless skin. “Eat up Red.” Keith didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into his soft flat stomach, didn't even think if his new master could survive this ordeal. Just knew he was starving and wanted more, more, more. Lance petted his head as he let out a soft trembling gasp when Keith tore part of his liver out. His blood spewed out to mix with the rest of the gore. It tasted sweeter. He tasted sweeter. It was intoxicating. “Good boy,” he sighed fluttering his lashes, “such a good boy Red. My new familiar.” 

By the time Keith was done feasting, his new masters entire middle section lie missing and his upper half no longer lie connected to the bottom half. He wasn't dead though, not by far. He lay grinning at Keith as the flesh of his body regenerate itself back together and that's when Keith knew he sealed his fate away to a mokster.

Beast Master, the human side of him wailed in despair. Master, the beast in him cried in delight. Immortal things that tamed beast and kept them as pets. They connected with their familiars by consummation of flesh, and as long as they were alive, their beast were too. Keith collapsed to the ground cold and naked, covered in filth. No longer was he a beast but a man. A scared man repulsed by his actions. His master laughed and the chains around his neck rattled. “Oh Red, me and you will just have a grand time.

**Author's Note:**

> this shit got whack at the end, omg


End file.
